


Training

by allmylovefor_FF



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow 2x14, Casual Sex, F/F, Intercrural Sex, Little Fluff, One Shot, SmoakingCanary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovefor_FF/pseuds/allmylovefor_FF
Summary: While Felicity tries to train herself by hitting some dummies, Sara shows up and gives her a little help.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 39





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> request from:@Jye_voila (on twitter)  
> Hello, this is the first fanfiction I wrote in English. Please note that English is not my first language so If you want to check out how it is written in its original language (which is Korean), refer to this link. > [스모킹카나리-훈련](http://posty.pe/boa760)  
> [fineladiesofcw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineladiesofcw) helped me with Korean-English translation♡

-

“Plant your feet.”

a familiar voice fell at the back of Felicity, who was punching the training dummy repeatedly. Surprised to hear the voice of a person she’s been thinking of until now, Felicity turned back and faced the person just came in, pretending to be not surprised at all. Sara, who just came in, walked up to Felicity and grabbed her hips and Sara comes up, grabs Felicity’s waist, walks up and pulls her foot back.

“Strong foundation equals stronger punch.”

As her legs moved backward unexpectedly, Felicity instinctively waved her arms to regain her balance; Sara's strong grab was providing her enough stance so she did not end up falling down. She strokes a different pose and throws her fist again, and soon an echo much heavier than before filling up the cave.

“Nice. I'll hold it for you. Keep going."

Her hands that came up behind her back again was now started to distract Felicity. With her frustration, she didn’t notice that earlier but now she’s starting to get her senses back and realized that Sara’s hands are smaller than she thought yet stronger then she assumed. 'Do assassins train their palms, even?' That thought came across to Felicity’s mind until Sara blew a warm breath to Felicity’s ear and makes her obviously embarrassed. 

“S--Sara?”  
"Keep your posture and blow your fists."

Felicity tried to look back at Sara, but she was too closely stuck in her back so she couldn’t. Nervous, Felicity swallowed her saliva and hit the dummy with her fist again. Every time her fist his the dummy, Sara's hand climbed Felicity’s torso up little by little. Instead of stopping Sara’s hands as she should be, Felicity was rather punching the dummy over and over in silence.

"That was great. Keep it up like you just did. ”

The more heated breath of Sara tickled Felicity's ear. She could felt goosebumps getting all over her body while her mouth has been drying up. Sara’s hands those were kept climbing their way up is now slowly moving towards her chest. When those hands finally touched Felicity’s breast area over her tight sportswear she put on without any underwear, Felicity couldn’t help but had to stop punching and let her warm breath escape. 

“Sara… please,”  
“Would you want me to stop?”

Just a little touch of her made Felicity all hot and bothered--Sara’s hand hovering around Felicity’s now sensitive breasts had completely blown her mind away. 

“No, no… you shouldn’t.”

Hearing her mellow mumble, Sara cupped Felicity’s breasts using her palms. Felicity could feel some sort of electrical shock coming through her spine. She then placed her hands on Sara’s hands getting faster on her chest. She’s been imagining this all along ever since she saw Sara working out using that Salmon ladder wearing her tank top; this whole situation didn’t feel real to her at all. 

“Ah...!”

Then she felt Sara's knee hitting a concave area between her legs. Her body, which had warmed up from her training with dummy hitting, reacted so quickly that she could feel her center getting wet the moment Sara's knee hit her center. Sara moved her knee back and forth, licking Felicity's earlobe with one big move. The thin moan coming out of Felicity's mouth sounded like a beautiful melody to Sara. She kissed Felicity's jawline, making a loud kissing sound; Felicity turned her face and put her lips on Sara's. Sara put more force on her hand holding Felicity as she was moving her legs faster. And she grinned; she could feel Felicity's moan is now eaten up by herself as Sara was pushing her to the limit.

When reached her peak, Felicity closed her eyes, shivering. She'd never experienced anything like this. Without taking any of her clothes off, Sara led her to the climax. Felicity let out her breath and leaned back; Sara cradled Felicity's waist and rested her jaw on shorter one's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, was it alright?" 

"Sara, that... wasn't just alright. This... I'm surprised that we both are still fully clothed. And I'm also amazed by your technique, I mean, in a good way."

Sara couldn't help but had to smirk looking at Felicity, who's saying all of those words while still trying to catch her breath. 'Yeah, you indeed are cute.' She thought.

"Would you want to come over for another round, then?"  
"That's-- a great idea."

Sara pressed a kiss on Felicity's neck, then she held her hand to lead their way out. Felicity crossed her fingers to Sara's and followed her out of the cave. 

As two of them have left, the training area slowly returned to its ordinary room-temperature.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The backstory was that Felicity has been secretly crushing on Sara.  
> And of course they made out and stuff for the rest of the night ;p  
> SmoakingCanary is my OTP (along with Avalance and Nyssara and so on)  
> Thanks for reading XD


End file.
